Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor fabricating technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a carbon-containing electrode, and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
In effecting the structural scale-down to increase the number of semiconductor chips per wafer in a process of fabricating a semiconductor dynamic random access memory (DRAM), capacitances of a device are also decreased due to the structural reduction of capacitors of the DRAM.
To overcome the drawback, i.e., to increase the capacitance, a dielectric layer having a high permittivity is being used. However, the dielectric layer having the high permittivity has a problem in that the leakage current is high due to a narrow band gap. Therefore, an electrode having a high work function is needed to solve the problem.